


More Than Just His Scent

by ky old RK stuff (kuroiyousei)



Series: Saitou & Sano 'Verse 2 - Sano the Aggravating [3]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Canon Setting, Established relationship for main couple(s), Fluff, Introspection, M/M, POV: Saitou, Pining, Queer Saitou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/ky%20old%20RK%20stuff
Summary: Saitou’s uniform smells like Sano, who has (for some reason) been wearing it.





	More Than Just His Scent

Saitou had an excellent sense of smell, especially when it came to things that were important in his life, such as blood or Sano. Thus he could easily discern that Sano had been wearing his uniform. _Why_ Sano had been wearing his uniform was something he couldn't begin to guess, but Sano's distracting scent suffused the material covering his body and made it nearly impossible to think of anything else all the way to work. Sano was going to pay for this. 

The younger man's dogged independence prevented him from officially moving in with Saitou, despite the condition of his own quarters and the fact that he spent more than half his nights at the officer's house anyway -- so it hadn't been entirely surprising not to find Sano there when Saitou returned home from his business trip... but had the purpose of Sano's absence been to escape punishment on the eventual discovery of his uniform-borrowing trick, or to worsen the latter by forcing Saitou to smell him all day when he hadn't seen or touched him for a week? 

Immediately inside the door to his office, Saitou bent his head and brought the unbuttoned collar of his jacket to his face, inhaling deeply. He couldn't describe it -- it wasn't particularly similar to the smell of anything else he could recall -- and, really, he had very little inclination to try; but it was more or less intoxicating. 

Sano couldn't have done anything particularly strenuous -- or even, most likely, what Saitou would have expected (taken a nap, that is) -- given the still-relatively-crisp state of the clothes when Saitou had pulled them from the closet; actually Saitou was a little surprised the careless young man had managed to refold them so neatly in the first place. But what _had_ he done? Saitou could just imagine Sano strolling around town dressed as a cop... Sano, with his tenuous grasp of legality and occasional tendency to vigilantism. If he'd done anything stupid in public wearing a police uniform, he was really going to get it. 

With a sigh Saitou dropped into the chair at his desk and, unconcerned with the effect this might have on the garment, dragged a handful of the black shirt under his jacket to his face. The shirt smelled even more heavily of Sano; whatever he had or hadn't done, he must have been wearing it for some hours. Saitou was inconveniently curious. 

It did occur to him that Sano might have put the uniform on for the same reason _he_ was sitting here smelling it now -- if the thing reminded him of Sano after presumably only a few hours, the memory of the man that wore it every day probably never washed out. And the thought of Sano wishing to surround himself with his lover's scent while Saitou was far away brought a hot, happy feeling into the wolf's chest as images of his roosterhead arose in his mind. If he had Sano here right now, he would give him more than just his scent. 

Even his gloves smelled like Sano. Saitou's eyes drifted shut as he breathed it in. Yes, if he had Sano here... 

He knew perfectly well he might be making more of this than was actually the case. He had an excellent sense of smell, it was true, and definitely did detect Sano's aroma in his clothes, but wishful thinking born of his week-long absence might be exaggerating it. He didn't care; the remembered and anticipated sensations of Sano's body against his were not something he wanted to dismiss just yet, whatever their source. 

"Uh... boss?" Confusion and amusement warred in Chou's voice, and for good reason: Saitou had been stationary for at least a minute with his hand to his face, eyes closed and mind far away. And somehow he hadn't noticed he'd neglected both to lock his office door _and_ Chou's presence. Damn that distracting boy of his. He was _definitely_ going to get it. Which, Saitou considered as he chased his grinning subordinate from the room, might have been Sano's only intention all along.


End file.
